


Fit Together

by Tallihensia



Series: The Veil Universe [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark comes home to share a bed with Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit Together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Only mine in my dreams. ;-) This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
> Spoilers: none
> 
> Notes: This is set in the _Beyond the Veil_ universe, about three-five days after. It's a standalone, though, so you don't need to read the huge thing first. Hopefully.

# Fit Together

Clark came in through the penthouse rooftop door, hesitating at the entrance and marveling when the fingerprint scanner let him through. He really didn't quite believe this still, him and Lex. The way he could walk inside Lex's rooms and Lex **let him**.

They had been such bitter enemies, hating each other because of their early friendship. Clark had never realized that the hate was because of broken love. Lex had always known it, and had still loved Clark despite the hate, but he never had said a word because Clark hadn't seen it. Clark had been the one to break him back then, and in many ways Lex was still broken.

All it took, though, was Clark pushing his way back into Lex's life, and Lex grumbled, but he still made room for Clark. It was amazing and wonderful, the way Lex let him in, and Clark was grateful for it.

Padding through the halls, Clark felt at home and it was a strange feeling. Living with Lex for barely a few days, and already the penthouse was more home to him than his apartment had been for five years. That reminded Clark that he really had better go check on the apartment, make sure the milk hadn't spoiled... or rather throw it out because it surely had. Unless Lex had already taken care of it in his peremptory way.

Inside the bedroom, Lex was asleep.

Clark walked a few steps in, quietly, and stood at the foot of the bed watching him.

Lex was lying stomach-down with his head tilted to one side, one hand under the pillow, the other arm flung out across the covers. The covers were only up to his mid-back, showing his smooth bare shoulders and arms. If there had been light, Clark knew he would see the faintest dusting of freckles upon that skin.

All those years... Clark wondered how he'd never seen before how beautiful Lex was. The symmetry of his body, the elegance of his head, the long light eyelashes... well, those were artificial, actually. Lex had told him that long ago. But Lex's surgeon had chosen well, the brows and eyelashes matching and blending in with Lex's natural beauty. It wasn't an overwhelming lush beauty as women had – Lex was very much a guy with his solid presence and broad shoulders and thicker throat. The muscles along his frame and flat chest without curves.

Clark fought a nearly overwhelming urge to go over and run his hands all over Lex's body. But that would wake Lex, and right now, Lex was completely relaxed in sleep. It was a different look for him. None of the wariness, the sharp assessing glances, the body ready to follow the mind's commands at any moment. Lex did a very good 'casual' imitation, but there was always something underlying it as Lex's thoughts never stopped.

With a sudden roll, Lex was sitting upright, the gun from under the pillow aimed at Clark.

Clark blinked. Or not. Maybe it had been a better imitation than he'd thought.

"It's you." Lex sounded utterly disgusted. Then he pulled the trigger, twice.

The first bullet hit Clark in the chest as he gaped at Lex, and then he caught the second one. "Lex?"

"You are standing in my bedroom watching me sleep. That's pretty much a textbook definition of 'stalker' and nobody stalks Lex Luthor."

Translation – Clark's standing there watching him had woken Lex up. He really had been asleep. As finely tuned Lex was to danger, the gun was his first reaction... and he wasn't going to let Clark off just because it was him.

With a sigh, Clark scooped and picked up the other bullet and then he dropped both of them in the tray near the door. He stripped off his costume and folded it over the chair near the closet.

"**In** the closet. And shut the closet door after. Leaving it on the chair is stupid – who knows who might walk in?"

"You'll shoot them if they do," Clark muttered as he took the costume obediently into the closet. At his own apartment, he was much more careful. But there was a freedom in being at Lex's... at being with somebody who knew all his secrets and didn't care. Maybe the apartment had never felt like home because he could never relax there.

He came back out and started towards the bed only to be stopped by Lex again.

"Shower first. Who knows what you've brought back from your run through the city, and your hair is a magnet for dust and micro-organisms." Lex glared at him, then deliberately turned away to clean the gun.

Bossy, imperative, dominant Lex. Who apparently didn't want Clark here. Why did Clark love him again?

Clark ducked into the bathroom and rinsed up. He reached for the shampoo and paused. He flipped his wet hair out of his face and stared at the bottle. It was his shampoo. Not the cheap stuff from his apartment but the fancier stuff in sandalwood that he'd used when he was Kal and still bought on rare occasions when he felt like splurging. What did Lex use shampoo for anyhow? Clark laughed a little. "Who was talking about stalkers?"

He dried off on a large fluffy towel almost as big as a beach blanket but as luxurious as everything Lex had. Clark was sure that towel hadn't been there in the days before.

Clean and dry, Clark walked back into the bedroom. Lex was sprawled out in the middle of the bed, this time on his back. The covers were up to his upper chest, with his arms outside them. His right arm was flung out to one side, hand upturned, fingers curled. Lex's left arm was tilted with his hand and wrist over his eyes.

Clark hovered for a moment, wanting to watch Lex some more, but worried about another bullet. He started to the right side of the bed and then paused, seeing the alarm there. On the other side, though, was Lex's cell phone and the lamp.

Lex opened his eyes and moved his hand. "Now what?"

Clark smiled. "What side of the bed is yours?"

"What?" Lex blinked at the question.

"Which side of the bed do you like to sleep on?" Clark repeated patiently. The other days when they'd had sex, they'd just settled into sleep where they were. Tonight was the first night that Clark had come in without instantly pouncing on Lex.

Lex sat up. He looked blankly from one side of the bed to the other.

Clark suppressed a grin. For as much as Lex slept around, and he definitely did that, he obviously hadn't spent a lot of time in relationships. The first thing that Lois had told Clark when he started sleeping with her was exactly which side of the bed was hers and that Clark would sleep on the other, thank him very much.

Making a decision, Lex rolled over towards his cell phone. He settled on his side, determinedly shifting away from the middle, back towards Clark.

This was why Clark loved Lex. Or rather, one of the reasons. Lex was so prickly, so stubborn. And yet he tried so hard to fit Clark into his life. When Clark had finally realized that they should be together, Lex's first reaction was denial, to keep himself from more pain later. Clark, though, had bullied his way in, determined that this time they **would** make it. And Lex, though protesting, Lex accepted Clark there. Some of the acceptance was the dreams that Lex had always had, but the reality was living that life together. The way Lex made room for Clark just made Clark love him all the more.

Clark crawled into bed and inched his way to Lex.

"It's late," Lex didn't move; his voice was solidly unrelenting.

"I know." Clark had been out half the night with his second job. He was too tired for anything like sex, but he really wanted to be with Lex. He'd made Lex a promise to wake up next to him as often as he could, and he was going to keep that promise to the best of his ability.

Still with a bit of space between them, Clark draped his arm over Lex and got his head on the edge of Lex's pillow. Not quite enough room... Clark wiggled his other arm out from underneath him and raised it above both of them, bending his elbow over Lex's head and resting his own head on his arm. Clark brought his knees up gently, spooning into Lex with his groin tucked up against Lex's bottom.

There was a little sigh from Lex's direction and then he settled back. Molding himself into Clark, leaving no space at all between them.

This. This was the main reason Clark loved Lex. Because Lex loved **him** so much. All Clark had to do was hold him, and Lex melted. Lex could be angry at the world, yet Clark always had a place with him. All those years, and Clark had never known it. Now that he knew it, Clark would never let Lex go. Never again to love in vain. Because Clark loved him too.

Clark pressed a kiss against the back of Lex's head, leaving his lips on Lex's scalp, breathing into his skin. Lex smelled like Lex. Clean, faint hint of chemicals... he must have been working in the labs today. No cologne.

For all the habits of the rich, Lex never had used any cologne, to Clark's knowledge. It might be because he didn't shave, so never used aftershave, so didn't get used to it. Or maybe it was just that Lex didn't like it. Whichever way, Clark enjoyed the effect. He liked smelling Lex.

Lex tilted his head very slightly, pressing himself into Clark's kiss.

Clark stroked Lex's chest, lightly petting as he would a cat. Lex responded appropriately, moving into the movement of Clark's hand. Little movements, not extreme. It was late at night, they were tired. They'd had sex for several nights that week and this was just a time to be together.

"Clark," Lex breathed out, almost involuntarily. He raised his hand up to rest over Clark's.

The sound of his name, his **real** name, on Lex's lips was the best sound ever. There was really nothing to compare. Clark spread his hand out on Lex's chest and reveled in the feel of Lex's hand pressing against his.

Lex twitched his foot, reverse petting Clark's leg that he was tucked up to. Clark responded by inserting his upper leg between Lex's, until their legs were also intertwined.

They shifted together, gentle movements as they settled in. Then they simply lay together.

Clark breathed again into Lex's skin and relaxed. Tucked up against Lex, holding him. Feeling Lex relaxing against him, trusting him.

Lex loved Clark. It was not, perhaps, in his words or the obvious public actions. But it was in every little thing unseen. The shampoo in his shower, making room for Clark in his life. Lying in Clark's arms, relaxed.

They fit together completely, perfectly. Clark marveled that he'd never seen it before. It was so obvious, with the two of them lying spooned together. Clark almost wished that there was a camera to take a picture, so that he could put it into his wallet and carry it with him. It was, though, in his heart where it would never fade.

Clark kissed Lex's head one more time, then went to sleep, fitted together with his love.

 

* * *

End

  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Ronda for the beta. ^^
> 
> For the schmoop bingo card square: spooning.
> 
> Cross-posted at [my livejournal](http://community.livejournal.com/alatrific/16503.html).


End file.
